


Rose Festival Fireworks

by turtlenecksandsweaters



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Multi, OT4, Post-Canon, Post-War, Reunions, dgm but happy, hnn let these babies be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlenecksandsweaters/pseuds/turtlenecksandsweaters
Summary: Lenalee Lee, Allen Walker, Kanda Yuu and Bookman Junior didn’t expect to meet again after the Holy War ended.a.k.a. Lenalee goes to the Barcelona Rose Festival.





	Rose Festival Fireworks

The war is ended and nothing more than the names of their weapons are written down in the secret history of the world.

 

They are ghosts; brief descriptions and whispered words on the lips of strange people. Taboo conversation in locked office rooms and rumors in military bases are all that’s left of their legacy.

 

But they don’t really mind, do they?

 

The annual Rose Festival of Barcelona is held in late April, and Lenalee doesn’t know exactly how she wound up walking those cobblestone streets again but there she is; the limp she never quite got rid of or used to keeping her a little slower than the townspeople but nonetheless just as brightly smiling as she had been years ago.

 

She doesn’t know  _ why  _ this is the first time in seven years she’s thought of this place, but it is, and now she’s here again reliving memories of a past she shouldn’t have experienced but had nonetheless. Komui had offered to come with her (had practically fought with her to go) but she denied; feeling for reasons unexplainable it’d only be...right to go alone.

 

The sound of children screaming and laughing pulls her from her thoughts, and she stops abruptly to look around. A fat white clown is stood in a circle of children on a tall circus ball, twirling and throwing star speckled balls in the air with precision Lenalee recognized but couldn’t place exactly. She smiles softly and watches silently, her hands folded behind her back comfortably. For what felt like the first time - though it surely wasn’t - she felt safe surrounded by other humans, maybe even so far as  _ calm _ . 

 

She continues walking.

 

She continues walking until she’s far from the clown and the kids and finally in the bustle of the festival, walking rose lined streets with sellers and booths at every opening. She’s given a flower by a young woman, and Lenalee thanks her gratefully before pushing it into one of the silver pins keeping her hair in low pigtails. Sometimes she misses Anita, but can’t regret the sacrifice she had made.

 

She finds herself roaming the festival all day, eagerly awaiting the firework show that comes late at night. Night comes fast in Barcelona, she realizes when the sun is already setting in an array of beautiful summer colors and the festival is quieter than it’s been all day. She finds a small space in the outdoor crowd, smiling at those around her and watching the sky with them. The darkness of the night encompasses the sky and, finally, the first firework goes off in deep red and purple hues forming the shape of what might be a rose - she thinks. She’s never seen fireworks like this before. 

 

The sound would have startled her eight years ago.

 

She doesn’t think the night can get much better until there’s a familiar mop of red hair standing a few yards away, and she can only see the person clearly when another firework goes off, illuminating an entrancing emerald orb and fire-like hair. Her mouth drops slightly, and she almost doesn’t react when that familiar face turns to her, a single eye connecting with her blown wide pupils and he looks just as surprised - if not  _ more  _ so than she felt.

 

He catches her when she pushes through the crowd to grab him, and he lifts her up in a twirl and she presses her hands into his hair and on his cheeks, her arms comforting and tight in a hug like she hadn’t given in so long but that feels so right. She can hardly hear her own laughter over the mix of the fireworks and cheering people because  _ something  _ had happened in the sky but she doesn’t even care.

 

Her hands stay on Lavi’s cheeks when he sets her back on her feet, and they don’t bother leaving each other’s personal space, practically chest to chest. They’re both breathing heavily, and she wipes away the warm tear that escapes Lavi’s good eye. She’s on the verge of tears, too.

 

The fireworks go off anyways, as if everything was  _ normal _ when the two former exorcists presences mix and mold together so comfortably.

 

With the excessive amount of money Komui had given Lenalee for her travels, they get a hotel room for the night, like before. They stay up all night, talking and rambling and watching the fireworks with their hands locked together. Like nights at the Order when one of them just can’t sleep yet, they talk about anything and everything. Lavi tells her about where he’s been and the people he’s met, about how sometimes his scars still ache (and she nods in understanding, a hand reaching to her ankles before it’s occupied again-) and how he even misses Bookman sometimes. Lenalee goes on about how she and Komui and some of the others (Miranda, Marie, Krory and even Chaoji and Reever-) all stayed close together. Miranda works for a clock shop and  _ excels _ , Marie does murals and paintings that give a sense of familiarity and melancholy. Krory works at a floral shop with Lenalee, while Chaoji does manual labor and how, of course, Reever and Komui found work doing anything and everything with electronics and mechanical workings.

 

When they start reaching into a comfortable silence, Lenalee starts up again with a whisper. “I miss them,” she doesn’t have to say who; Lavi knows who. He misses them too. Pulling her against his shoulder with their backs to the bed’s headboard, he lets out a small chuckle and closes his good eye, remembering the last day and the pain again before he’s back in the current.

 

“We’ll see them again.”

  
  
  
  


 

The next morning, everyone is bustling around again for another day of the festival. Lenalee and Lavi smile and offer help where it’s needed, wanting something to occupy their hands other than each other. They checked out of the hotel room earlier (they’d come back if they really needed to, but Lavi still had things to do and Lenalee promised she wouldn’t be gone long-) and sat down at a nearby outdoor cafe once their help was no longer needed. 

 

Lavi doesn’t mention her limp. She doesn’t remind him of his eye.

 

They listen to the gentle music coming from inside the cafe, warming their hands with their mugs and bodies with coffee and tea, accordingly. They’re chatting about Komui’s latest invention when they hear angry yelling from nearby, and Lenalee gives Lavi a startled look. Leaving money for their drinks, Lenalee drags a protesting Lavi to go investigate the yelling. He’d  _ actually  _ protest, if he minded. He doesn’t.

 

Already there the next thing he knows, Lenalee lets out a gasp and stops. Lavi bumps into her back. “Lena? What are you-”

 

A familiar glint of metal. He looks up. Long raven-black hair.  _ A white clown with red face paint.  _ Lavi’s smile can’t be hidden when it clicks in his head. 

 

The yelling comes to an abrupt stop, and like a deer in headlights the white clown stares at the two of them with wide mismatched eyes. Lenalee finally realizes why he had looked so familiar yesterday. The surprise on her face is almost immediately whipped off and replaced with an angry glare. Lavi cringes before she even starts.

 

“You..You two!! It’s been years, and you still haven’t grown up! Fighting left and right, every chance you get! I- I can’t believe you- I can’t believe you two.” She huffs, shoulders up to her ears and teeth clenched. The clown puts his hands up, eyebrows creasing and smiling awkwardly. The swordsman - Lavi  _ truly does  _ fight the urge to call him his given name - just looks off in another direction. Lenalee slaps the raveonettes shoulder.

 

The clown, who they  _ know  _ is Allen but he doesn’t look half like him with the long hair and face makeup, speaks first. “Oh, uh, hi Lavi, Lenalee,” and it’s the dumbest thing Lavi thinks he’s ever heard Allen say. Lavi throws his arms around him in a hug anyways, very nearly rubbing off what could very likely be an hours long work of face makeup. Kanda grumbles angrily from the side when Lenalee hugs him too, and yells in Lavi’s face when he turns to him that ‘Stupid rabbits can’t hug, dumbass’ and pushes him off before he can even get the chance. Lavi smiles anyways.

 

Lenalee whines at Kanda’s normal behavior, Allen wipes his makeup off onto his overly large clown costume, and Lavi watches them all fondly. Perhaps another day in Barcelona wouldn’t hurt.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> for my friend keana. she doesn’t want me to tag her ao3 so guess this will have to do haha. i’ll write a chapter two soon, as it just didn’t feel right to continue this chapter past this point! also, an explanation for the timeline: allen is 16 when the war ends, 18 when they all go their seperate ways, and 23 in this fic! following that pattern, lenalee is 24 here, while kanda and lavi are both 26. this fic is manga canon and i was going to have the gang meet at mater again but decided i’d rather include the rose festival even if i dont really like that arc in the anime.  
> also, please do ignore any spelling errors. i didn’t have anyone proof read this so i did the best i could


End file.
